Come Back To Me
by DM-is-my-god
Summary: He loved her with all his heart and nothing was going to stop him from getting her to come back to him. Not her attemps at running. Not her ignorance to him. And not even the new man she had seemed to replace him with... COMPLETE!


**A/N: This is my first try at a Harry/Ginny story so I hope it isn't too bad O_o**

* * *

_**Come Back To Me**_

Every single surface in the large house was covered in dust. It clung to the furniture, to the curtains and to the carpet; what little there was to be seen of the carpet through all the empty cans and food wrappers.

And among it all was a man, a certain Harry Potter to be exact. He was sprawled across the sturdy looking armchair. He looked as though he hadn't shaved in weeks or changed his clothes for that matter. His glasses were covered in dirty specks.

He was switching between staring out of the window at nothing and scanning the newspaper in front of him in disgust. There was three empty fire whiskey bottles on the floor leaning against the bottom of the chair.

With a sudden growl he jumped up and crumpled the newspaper, hurtling it at the nearest wall.

He stood there, staring at the wrinkled paper with his hands clenched into fists and his chest rising and falling rapidly with his heavy panting. He quickly went to the radio and switched it to his favourite station. The sweet melody of his favourite piece since _she_ left filled his ears and calmed him instantly.

He took deep breathes and, after a few moments, unclenched his hands and bend down to pick up the empty bottles.

Going across the room he entered the kitchen, shoving the bottles into the already overflowing bin bag that rested by the back door. He plugged his nose, not wanting to breathe in the dreadful stench of month old rubbish.

He had stopped caring weeks ago what he or his living space looked like. It wasn't like anyone was going to visit him.

He sighed, and dumped himself back down on the armchair making a puff of dust rise when his heavy body thudding down on the old pillows.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed the back of his neck. His life wasn't always like this, he used to be happy and energetic, and actually care about where his life was heading. He would give anything to feel that way again. It seemed like years ago, but in reality it was only a few weeks.

But he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He was the cause of all his heart ache and loneliness. If only he had the guts to ask her, if only he was able to make her understand how much _she_ truly meant to him.

He dug in the cushions behind him and took a hold of his wand, pointing it at the near destroyed newspaper; he levitated it over to him, to lazy to walk the few feet himself.

He smoothed it out the best he could and gulped before bending his head to read the bold headline for the second time.

_**MISS GINEVRA WEASLEY SEEN WITH NEW LOVER**_

Once again the black and white page was crumpled in his strong hands. There _she_ was, the picture showing her almost gliding down Diagon alley looking at beautiful as ever, her fiery hair blowing gently behind her.

The picture would have been a work of art to Harry if it wasn't for the man that was photographed standing next to her. His hand on her lower back, looking to be guiding her through the crowd. Protecting her, just like Harry used to do.

There was so much in his life that he regretted. But nothing could compare to how much he regretted how he had acted towards her those few weeks ago.

* * *

**xoxFLASHBACKxox**

The burrow was full up to bursting point. Everywhere you looked there was a mop of vibrant red hair and cheerful grins. Harry dodged through the group until he found the exact smile and mop of red hair that he was searching for.

She hadn't seen him yet, she was standing with Ron and Hermione talking and laughing. Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione's dainty shoulders.

Harry walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, making her _yelp_ in surprise.

She turned around in his arms so that he could look at her radiant face. He smiled leaning down for a quick kiss. Not paying attention to the gagging sound he could hear Ron making in the background.

"Is everything ready?" he asked when they had detached themselves from each other.

"Yeah, we are just waiting for them to arrive now." She said leaning her head against his chest since he still had his arms around her, preventing her from leaving him for even a moment.

"Good." He said kissing her forehead and leaving his lips there while they just stood, motionless together in the middle of the kitchen.

"There coming through the gate now." Bill shouted in whispers and brought Fleur closer to his side as well as his little daughter. The little girl was smiling with glee, her little body almost bouncing.

Harry finally let go of the hold on Ginny but moved his hand to clasp hers instead, never wanting to distinguish the skin on skin contact. They moved to the side so that they could see the entrance of Mr and Mrs Weasley.

The back door slowly opened with a creak and every one present wit a wand made streamers fly across the room.

"HAPPY 30TH AVEVERSERY!"

Molly had brought a hand to her mouth and her eyes began to tear up. Arthur clung to his wife and proudly looked over his children and friends.

They were both dragged into the party and given pats on the back and handed gifts. They were led through to the living room where they were to open all there new presents.

After they had finished everybody migrated to the kitchen to eat.

If someone had asked Harry what presents Mr and Mrs Weasley had got, he couldn't tell them. He was much more absorbed by tracing patterns on Ginny's palm and fingers.

Sometime during dinner, Ron and Hermione disappeared out the back door. Presumably for a walk in the moonlight. It was late spring so the night air was quite warm. A very romantic spot, with the sun setting and the birds singing one last song before retiring to bed.

"Do you think your mum will stop crying anytime soon?" Harry asked pointing to Mrs. Weasley who was drying her eyes with her napkin that was now soaked through.

"Not likely." Ginny laughed kissing his hand. And from the moment her lips touched his skin he was once again oblivious to everything going on around him.

He didn't even notice when Hermione and Ron came back in, tears streaming down her face, until Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

He looked over to his best friend and was about to go comfort her when he noticed her bright smile and her hand clutched in Ron's.

On that hand was a brand new sparkling diamond ring. Then it dawned on him and he had a smile that matched both of his best friends.

And suddenly Mrs. Weasley wasn't crying for her own happiness anymore. She busted over to her son and his new fiancé and smacked her lips to their foreheads and cheeks.

Ron looked embarrassed and Hermione blushed at all the attention. Harry smiled and went over to them. Kissing Hermione on the cheek and giving Ron a pat on the back.

Ginny smiled at the exchange and beckoned Harry back over to her. "I think we should leave. Give them there moment." She whispered into his ear over the noises of celebration.

Harry just nodded and grabbed her hand, disapparating back to their house.

* * *

"I didn't think Ron had the guts to propose." Ginny said, hanging her cloak up in the downstairs cupboard.

"Well he proved us all wrong tonight." Harry said following her lead and hanging his cloak up to. Ginny smiled.

"They looked so happy." Harry said with a giant grin.

"Yeah."

"Close to five years they have been together."

"Yeah."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound too happy for them. What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked with concern, he was expecting Ginny to be jumping for joy about her brother and close friend's engagement.

"Nothing's wrong, and of course I'm happy for them." Ginny said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

He stepped towards her, lifting her chin with his hand, giving her no choice but to look at him.

"Something's wrong. You can tell me anything you know." He said gently, the hand holding her chin moving up to her cheek and stroking the soft skin there.

Ginny scowled, pulling away. "It's nothing. There is nothing to tell."

Harry sighed, not giving up. "Please Ginny; I hate to see you upset."

Her face softened a little at that. "It's just… well," she started

"Go on." He encouraged.

"Well they have been together for five years." Ginny said and looked towards her boyfriend's confused expression. "We have been together much longer, over seven years."

"I know, why are you upset over that?" Harry asked, his confusion genuine. He remembered there seven year anniversary last month. They had gone to Paris for the night and ate in the Eiffel Tower and had danced under the stars until dawn. He smiled when he remembered the night they spent together, a brand new room in a fancy just-opened hotel, they had taken the liberty to christen the comfy queen sized bed…

Then abruptly Ginny snapped, she glared at him and went to stand at the other side of the room. The full Weasley temper making an appearance.

"Think Harry! They have been together five years and are now ENGAGED!" she seethed, holding a hand up when Harry tried to come forward. "We have been together much longer and you still introduce me as your girlfriend. Nothing more! Is that all I will ever be?" she stormed, her face turning red.

Harry's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape when he understood what she was saying. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Come on Gin. We have been over this a thousand times before."

"Yes and I always get the same answer." She had stepped closer to him now and hit him on the shoulder, hard enough to make him wince. "It always _'I am busy with my work, I'm the boss they need me.'_ " She threw him a glare. "Or _'We don't have the money or the time for a wedding at the moment.'_ And that not true!" she said prodding his chest and imitating his voice. "You're not so busy that you can't get married, and we have more than enough money for ten weddings!" She stopped her voice getting quieter. "Do you not want to spend your life with me?" her eyes were tearing up now.

Harry stood motionless. Yes they had had these discussion lots of times before but it was never like this. Usually there was no shouting, no tears, and no accusations.

"Well?" she said impatiently.

"That's not it Ginny." He said after a few seconds of thinking, he needed to make sure theses words came out the right way. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just…" he trailer of not knowing what to say to her devastated face.

"You don't know do you?" she asked sadly. And when Harry still didn't answer she stepped away and stomped up the stairs.

Harry sighed. He conjured up a blanket, getting prepared to spend the night on the couch.

But he stopped when he heard the noises from their bedroom. Before long he saw Ginny again. She was walking down the stairs, not looking in his direction, her face still red and dried tears were on her cheeks, levitating behind her was a fully packed suitcase.

"Ginny?" Harry said hesitantly.

"Tell me when you have a believable reason." She said not facing him, her voice scared him; it had no emotion in it, not even anger.

And then she was out the front door. Harry just stood there staring at the closed door. When he finally came to his senses he rushed forward and yanked it open.

He looked left and right and even searched the skies but she was no where to be seen.

**xoxEND FLASHBACKxox

* * *

**

Harry shut his eyes tight, a tear seeping out from the corners. That night had been just over three months ago. He had tried to find her but didn't know where she was. Mrs Weasley had told him that Ginny had forbidden her to tell him her daughters where about's, reasoning that she needed time alone.

All the owls he had sent were sent back, un-opened. After two months with nothing from her, he had stopped. He had made himself swear to give her the time she needed. But that was proving difficult when he saw the article in the daily prophet.

_Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley was seen today, shopping in Diagon Alley with new handsome boyfriend who remains unidentified as of yet. It was said that she and ex boyfriend of seven years Harry Potter (The-Boy-Who-Lived) broke up months ago. No word yet on how Potter is taking this devastating blow._

He couldn't take it. Just the though of another man touching her, kissing her made his skin crawl. He couldn't bare his life without her, it would be nothing, and he would end up a bitter old man dying of loneliness, for he knew he would never be in another relationship, unless it was Ginny.

It was in that very moment that he decided her needed to get her back. And first he needed to find her. He skimmed the rest of the article for something of use.

_We hope that the new boyfriend will be named at this years Victory Ball. Celebrating FIVE YEARS without He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The ball will be at the Ministry of Magic this Saturday. Miss Weasley has confirmed that she will be there along with the majority of the Weasley family. No word yet on whether the star of the party (Harry Potter) will be in attendance. _

Harry smirked, he would be there alright. Without a doubt. He got up and raced upstairs to the bathroom. He only had a little time. The celebration was in less than an hour.

He jumped in the shower, washing his hair and body as fast as he could. He used his wand to dry off and took out his magical shaver making sure there was no sign of stubble. If he was to win her back, he at least had to look presentable.

He had taken to sleeping in the guest room while Ginny wasn't there. The large master bed felt too big without her, so he slept in the single bed they had purchased.

He pulled on some black trousers and black shiny shoes. Also pulled on his best dress shirt, also black but he looked the smarted he could at such short notice. He put on some aftershave and tried to make his hair look fit to be seen, for once in his life succeeding.

Taking a look at his wrist watch he saw that the party had already started. He cursed quietly before deciding to wait a bit longer, he wanted to make sure all the guests were preoccupied enough not to make a fuss at his unexpected entrance.

* * *

He apparated into the ministry and could see where the party was being held. There were two large double doors at the end of the corridor, golden light flickering through them, and the music carried all the way to his ears. He was glad that the doors were already open; he didn't want to make too much noise open entering the grand ball room.

He walked through silently thanking Merlin that there was nobody guarding the doors. He looked around and immediately saw Ron and Hermione gliding across the dance floor without a care in the world.

The Weasleys took up a whole table to themselves and he scanned there faces, finding everyone but the one he desperately needed to see.

He scanned the room again and sighed when his eyes finally came to rest on her. And then, within a few seconds, his face morphed into one of jealousy and hatred. She was dancing with the un-named man. His hand twitched towards his wand, wanting desperately to kill the man on the spot.

_No!_ He scolded himself. _You're here to get Ginny back, no other reason._

With that in mind he walked over to the man who was controlling the music, making sure it was flowing perfectly. He called him over.

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?" he asked, seemingly not surprised to see him there.

"Well… Anthony," he said looking at the shiny silver nametag "Would you be able to play a certain bit of music when I manage to get a dance with her?" He said pointing at Ginny.

Anthony smirked apparently knowing his plan.

"Sure thing Mr Potter, just name the piece."

Harry smiled and leaned in to whisper the name of the song that he had listened to on the radio just a few hours ago.

* * *

Ginny was twirling around the dance floor. She smiled at her _date_. She had made sure to be seen out and about with him. She hadn't confirmed that they were dating, everyone had just assumed. Just like she hoped they would.

The song ended and the entire room broke out in applause.

"One more song I think and then we will have a rest." The man whispered in her ear. She smirked when she saw the flashing of camera's at that exact moment.

"Alright." She said and they began there dancing again. "Thank you Paul, for doing this for me." She said quietly so that no one could hear.

He smiled down at her. "No problem Gin."

Ginny smiled but he could see the nervousness behind it. Ginny had hoped that Harry would have tried harder to find her. When he didn't she cooked up a plan to make sure. After a month without him she found herself going pretty much insane. But she wasn't going to give up and come running back, she had a point to prove, and Merlin help he she was going to prove it! And she still wouldn't go back until she got a good enough reason to return.

Paul was a family friend; she had known him since she could crawl. He was tall, dark and handsome. Just what she needed to make her plan work.

She hoped that Harry still read the '_prophet' _every day. There had been a couple of pictures of her and Paul. Looking all cuddly, his arm around her waist, him kissing her forehead. There was no feeling between them that was stronger than friendship; it would be like dating an uncle or a brother.

But Ginny was losing hope, the ball was half over and Harry still had to make an appearance. Maybe she had left things alone too long. There would be pictures of Harry and his new woman in the newspaper if she didn't figure out something soon.

But then she caught a glimpse of the raven black hair she had lived with for the past few years. She glanced and let out a breathe when she saw him leaning against the bar.

He turned around at that moment and caught her stare. He smiled a little at her. Ginny wanted to smile back and run to his arms but she suppressed those feelings and mustered up a glare and sharply turned her face back to Paul.

Paul saw the direction she was looking and smirked. "How about a show?" he asked and before Ginny could answer Paul had dipped her low and brought her back up, very close to his body.

And then all of a sudden Harry Potter was at their side. She could see him resisting the urge to hex Paul. She inwardly jumped for joy.

"May I cut in?" he hissed at Paul.

Paul played it up, bringing Ginny closer and glancing down at her for approval. Ginny pretended to think and then gave a slight nod of the head. Paul stepped back and walked back to the Weasleys. He played the part well, looking back every few steps to check on her. He could be an actor.

Harry hesitantly took her in his arms and gestured behind his back to Anthony.

Then the music stopped and was replaced by Anthony's voice. "Ladies and Gentleman. I would like to apologize for the change in mood but please allow this. Miss Ginevra Weasley, this is for you from Mr Harry Potter."

And then the music started. Ginny looked at Harry and was about to ask when Harry cut her off. "Please just listen to the music and don't think."

The music was beautiful. Soft and gently. Harry took her hand in his and placed the other on her waist. The music started very quietly, they swayed together. When the music became more passionate and louder, Harry became more confident and moved both his hands down to her waist.

They danced for a few moments before anyone dared to talk. Harry broke the silence. "I listened to this song after you left. It helped. It reminds me of you. Strong willed and powerful but with a soft side that you rarely want people to see." He whispered.

Ginny was trying hard to not cry and hug him to death. Being in his presence again, after so long of being apart, was intoxicating.

"I haven't stepped in _our_ bedroom since you stepped out the door." He spoke with meaning emphasizing 'our'.

"Harry," Ginny started but he didn't let her speak.

"Please Ginny, I need to say this." He said and she nodded her consent.

"Let me put it simply. I need you back. I don't seem to even exist without you with me. I love you with all of my heart. Please come home." Harry said in a desperate rush, touching her cheek tentatively.

Ginny was tempted to just wrap her arms around him and apparate home together. But she couldn't, she wouldn't go back just to argue again.

"I can't Harry, I left for a reason… And I have Paul now." She said with a strong a voice as she could muster.

"I know." He frowned at her. "But I know you, I know how you act. The pictures with that guy," he gestured with his chin to Paul. "May have everyone else convinced, but not me. You can't use him as a reason because I know you're not in love with him."

She didn't say anything but the tears in her eyes finally betrayed her and fell.

"I won't come home when I know you don't want me!" she hissed quietly. She knew this was going to turn into and argument again. He would get defensive she just knew it, he always did.

"I would want you in this life and the next." He said simply.

She looked up shocked; she had never heard him talk that way. She wanted answers.

"Then why won't you marry me?" she asked determinedly. They were still dancing even though the sweet music was drawing to a close.

He looked deep into her eyes and sighed. "I do want to marry you."

"Then why won't you ask?" she said dethatching herself from him and taking a step back.

He didn't let her go far; pulling her back and continuing their dance. A new song had started now.

He took a deep breathe; preparing to share everything to the woman he loved. "The whole of my life has been based around misery. Whenever I have something even remotely pleasant in my life, it is taken away from me." He said, an image of Sirius flicking across his mind. "I have been lucky enough to have you. If I married you it would make me beyond happy. How can I have that much goodness in my life without it being destroyed?" He shook his head. "I can't loose you."

He looked at her and was shocked to see her face alight with a smile and her eyes flashing with glee.

"That's why you won't marry me? Because you think you'll lose me. Harry, I love you. No one is going to take me away from you. Ever." She said reaching up and cupping his cheek which was now wet with his own tears. "Why couldn't you have told me this before?"

"I don't know." He said sadly. "Wait… you still love me?" he said shocked.

Ginny laughed. "As if I could ever stop."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips gently. "Your boyfriend is looking at us." He said when they pulled away for air.

"My boyfriend?" Ginny asked, her forehead crinkling in confusion. Harry's eyes flickered to the left and Ginny turned in his arms to look. She laughed when she saw Paul leaning against the table and smiling at them.

"Come on Harry, I want you meet him." She said pulling on his hand but he didn't budge.

"I would prefer it if we didn't meet him." He said glaring. Ginny giggled and went back to him, giving him a couple of pecks on the lips. The flashing of cameras went off around them.

"Please?" she said giving him puppy dog eyes and batting her eye lashes.

Harry rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged over to Paul.

"Harry, this is Paul." She said and Paul held his hand out, Harry didn't move. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's hand, placing it in Pauls, forcing him to shake hands. Another man came up besides Paul. "And also meet Marcus, he is Paul's _boyfriend._" Paul and Marcus entwined their fingers to prove it.

Harry looked confused. "Boyfriend?" he asked the two men. They nodded, there lips pressed together in tight lines, trying to hide there amusement.

Harry laughed and pulled Ginny to him, burying his head in her neck. Paul and Marcus stepped away giving them their privacy.

"You my love, are the most devious person I know." He laughed, finally catching on to her plan.

Ginny wrapped her hands around him, rubbing up and down his back. "Devious enough to avoid a carefully cooked up scheme to destroy me?" she asked half seriously and half jokingly.

Harry brought his head up to look at her. "Without a doubt." He said before brushing his lips against hers. "Marry me?" he said quietly against her lips.

Ginny smiled and kissed him again.

"Thought you would never ask." They continued there kissing, not caring about the flashing cameras and scandalous stories that would be in the newspaper the next day.

* * *

"You owe me ten galleons." Fred said proudly holding his hand out to his twin.

"Fine." George said dropping the coins into Fred's hand. "I though she would have held out another month or two. Have we taught her nothing?" he asked exasperated. Fred just shrugged, pocketing the money.

Neither twin noticed the glare Ginny was throwing them over Harry's shoulder or the bat bogey hex heading there way…

* * *

**A/N: Well that was my first Harry/Ginny story. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Ox-LAURA-xO**


End file.
